


Family friends

by Utuinen



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Coffee Shops, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utuinen/pseuds/Utuinen
Summary: “Oh, a friend of Seiji-kun’s? Please, sit, sit!” the owner smiled and ushered Shuuichi to sit down in the seat opposite of Seiji.“How do you boys know each other? Do you go to the same class? Oh, but you do seem a bit older. Maybe you’re Seiji-kun’s senpai from the archery club, then?” she certainly didn’t mean anything bad by it, but Shuuichi still looked uncomfortable under her curious smile and chattering.“He’s a family friend,” Seiji smiled, deciding to offer Shuuichi some help.Seiji and Shuuichi run into each other in Seiji's usual coffee shop right before Shuuichi's first ever audition for an acting role.
Relationships: Matoba Seiji & Natori Shuuichi, Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Family friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Друг семьи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283715) by [Banpresto_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banpresto_fan/pseuds/Banpresto_fan)



Seiji had never despised his family nor his role as its future leader. It was their duty, _his_ duty to keep people safe from the youkai most of them couldn’t even see. It was his duty because he was stronger. Yet he had to get stronger still, and to manage that, he couldn’t afford to be soft or have weaknesses. He must never waver in his resolution and never question the necessity of the means he used. He had to use everything he could, every _one_ he could. Only a fool wouldn’t.

But that, no matter how ready he was to live like it, left little room for making friends.

The family revered him, rightfully so. Other exorcists didn’t trust the Matoba, but he wasn’t personally favoured, either. He guessed it was only natural they were jealous of his sight, when more and more families were on the brink of destruction because no one could _see_ anymore. And normal people? He dutifully went to school, but they had nothing in common. They could not give him anything, and once he was the Matoba head he wouldn’t have the time to maintain those needless connections.

But Seiji wasn’t the Matoba head just yet.

“Thank you for waiting, Seiji-kun. Here’s your tea and a little extra!”

The old woman who owned the coffee house had picked up on Seiji’s penchant for sweets almost immediately when they had first met, and so she usually added a little something in his order, especially if he didn’t get anything to eat. Horrible business practice, really, but that didn’t stop the--for once, awfully genuine looking--smile from appearing on his lips when he saw the brightly wrapped piece of candy.

He was just about to thank her when he heard another familiar voice.

“Seiji- _kun_?”

When Seiji lifted his head to look at the other boy, he barely managed to see how the shadow of a lizard disappeared under Shuuichi’s shirt. The smile he flashed Shuuichi was an easy one, but didn’t quite reach his eyes and usually made others decidedly uneasy. “What a coincidence.”

He had not run into Natori Shuuichi in a long time, and had not expected to meet him a few towns over like this, especially not in an area that was known for its rather tenuous youkai activity.

“Oh, a friend of Seiji-kun’s? Please, sit, sit!” the owner smiled and ushered Shuuichi to sit down in the seat opposite of Seiji. 

“How do you boys know each other? Do you go to the same class? Oh, but you do seem a bit older. Maybe you’re Seiji-kun’s senpai from the archery club, then?” she certainly didn’t mean anything bad by it, but Shuuichi still looked uncomfortable under her curious smile and chattering.

“He’s a family friend,” Seiji smiled, deciding to offer Shuuichi some help.

“How wonderful! So, what can I get you?”

“Um…” Shuuichi was clearly thrown off his rhythm. He was dripping sweat, which was no wonder given the temperature outside, and he had probably not expected to be half-forced to seat with Seiji when he stepped in the coffee house. “An iced coffee, thank you. And a shaved ice with cherry syrup.”

“Just a moment,” she left them in a bit awkward silence as she headed back behind the counter.

“Well, care to join me?” Seiji asked finally, popping the free candy calmly into his mouth.

“Apparently,” Shuuichi said. After another silence it seemed like he couldn’t _not_ ask. “What’s the deal with the lady? Is she, you know.”

Seiji pointedly arched one brow at that. “Is she what?”

“Does she _see_?” Shuuichi asked. It didn’t sound like he particularly believed she did. “I’ve never seen anyone treat you like that.”

“She doesn’t. She isn’t connected to the Matobas in any way. Nor any other exorcists, for what I know,” Seiji shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve simply visited this shop a few times, is all.”

Shuuichi seemed like he wanted to question that statement, but he didn’t have time to ask more before she already brought him his coffee and the shaved ice.

“Here you go!” she smiled as brightly as ever as she set the order down on the table. She dropped something from her hand next to Shuuichi’s glass of coffee and winked at Seiji.

“Enjoy!”

Seiji saw that she had left another candy in colourful wrappers. He was mildly surprised to find out that the fact that Shuuichi got special treatment because he was _his_ “friend” made him… happy even.

“So, um,” Shuuichi started, taking a taste of the ice in-between his sentences. He seemed relieved to get something cold. “You’ve been here before? Do you know the area?”

“Yes. Why?” Seiji took a sip of his tea. “There shouldn’t be any noteworthy ayakashi in the area, though. Have you heard something?”

“Actually, I’m not here for work. Or, I mean, I am, but… It’s not exorcism. I’m supposed to get somewhere but I don’t know where I’m supposed to go exactly,” Shuuichi said, clearly trying to avoid telling him. He should have thought better about that before starting, though. Now Seiji was interested.

“Tell me. Maybe I can help,” Seiji cocked his head to the side a little with a smile.

Shuuichi would have wanted to back down, it was on his face clear as day. He had been quite straightforward plenty of times about how he didn’t want or need--that, at least, was a lie--Seiji’s help, but apparently this was important enough because eventually, he sighed and gave in. 

“I’m here for a small audition. A stage play. I’ve been… thinking about getting into acting,” Shuuichi said grudgingly.

Seiji was genuinely surprised at that.

“Dropping out of exorcism?” he asked. He made sure not to show it on his face, but somehow he didn’t like the idea. Natori or not, Shuuichi would never truly rival him in the craft. It was a fact he was far stronger, simple as that. But still… Shuuichi was not weak, by any means. He had strong potential, and Seiji didn’t want him to quit. Exorcism was their only connection that wasn’t a lie made up in the spot.

“No. But not everyone’s family is thrilled about them being exorcists,” Shuuichi said. “Some of us need a day job.”

“Ah,” Seiji hummed and took another sip of his tea. “That.”

“Yes, that.” 

“You could--” Seiji was immediately interrupted.

“And I’m not joining the Matoba clan. So do you think you might be able to tell me where to go? It’s this building,” Shuuichi showed him the address on his phone and Seiji nodded. He was fairly sure he knew how to get there.

“Better. I can walk you there,” he smiled.

“Don’t you have things to do?” Shuuichi asked. It seemed like he was on verge of declining despite being the one who asked for help in the first place.

“Not right now, actually,” Seiji answered. There wasn’t much more to say so they finished with their drinks and Shuuichi with his shaved ice--he scowled when Seiji asked for some--and were ready to leave. The owner lady chatted with them some more, reminding them to enjoy the rest of the break but not forget their summer homework either. Seiji thanked her, saying he would try to drop by again before the summer was over.

“It’s weird to see you like that. Chatting with no clear ulterior motives,” Shuuichi said with a frown when they exited the shop.

“Is that what you think of me? That I always have some hidden agenda?” Seiji asked, not one bit sounding hurt.

“That was literally the first thing you ever said to me. That you’re looking for people you can use,” it was Shuuichi’s time to raise his brows. “You can hardly blame me for that.”

“But are they really ulterior motives if I’m upfront about them?” Seiji chuckled.

Shuuichi saw it better not to answer, continuing as if Seiji had said nothing at all. “Why do you go there and talk with her? She clearly knows some things about you. I can’t figure out what you’re getting out of it.”

“I just sometimes feel like it,” Seiji smiled. He didn’t really expect Shuuichi to understand. The truth was, he didn’t really have a reason. It was silly, really, but sometimes it just felt nice to talk with someone who thought he was like everyone else.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way.

“I think it’s that building over there,” Seiji pointed when they were close enough to see it. “Do you see the signs?”

“Yes… Okay,” Shuuichi took a deep breath, breathing out through his mouth.

Seiji couldn’t help but to notice the way he clutched his bag, and he was actually a little surprised.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, and Shuuichi shot him an annoyed look. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Haven’t done this before,” Shuuichi took another deep breath and shook himself up. “Okay, here goes. How about a kiss for good luck?”

Seiji looked at the smile he was showing him. Acting. Maybe he did have a thing for it.

Without thinking, Seiji leaned close and pecked a small kiss on his cheek. The bewildered look he got in return was great, Shuuichi opening and closing his mouth, unable to make up his mind whether to say something about it or not. He seemed to end up not saying anything. After all, he had been the one to ask.

“You shouldn’t be late to the audition. That usually reflects poorly,” Seiji smiled.

“Um, right, yes!” Shuuichi tried to pick himself back together.

“I hope you get the part. You certainly have the looks for it,” Seiji smiled still and gave a light wave as he turned to walk away.

He could hear Shuuichi mumbling something that could have been a thanks, or maybe a “I’d rather hear that from a cute girl”, and chuckled softly to himself.

When Seiji took his place as the family head he wouldn’t have so much time for silly amusements like this. 

Maybe he and Shuuichi weren’t friends, at least not how people usually understood the word. But Seiji didn’t feel like he should have corrected the owner lady when she automatically assumed so. She had seemed so happy for him. And maybe he had been, too.

And maybe for now, that was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to play a little with the idea of there being someone who treated Matoba normally and he actually liked it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
